Eine Welt aus Papier
by Traumweberin
Summary: 100 Oneshots um, über und mit Hermine Granger und Severus Snape. Näheres über dem ersten Kapitel.
1. Herz: Die Erstarrung bricht

Dies ist eine Challenge von der LiveJournal-Community fanfic100_de. Die Aufgabe: Die Auswahl eines Pairings/einer Gruppe/einer Einzelperson (in diesem Fall Hermine Granger und Severus Snape), zu dem 100 Fanfictions geschrieben werden müssen. Dazu gibt es eine Tabelle mit 100 Begriffen, um die sich jeweils eine Geschichte drehen soll.  
Ob es letzlich tatsächlich 100 Geschichten werden, wage ich zu bezweifeln, aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. ;)  
Lange Rede, wenig Sinn, hier ist die erste Geschichte (voller Stolz muss ich noch anmerken, dass sie tatsächlich das erste Doppeldrabble in meiner Laufbahn als FF-Autor geworden ist):

*~*~*~*

Diese Kälte hatte sich vor Jahren in ihm ausgebreitet. Es war angenehm, weil sie den Schmerz abtötete, der ihn sonst zerstört hätte. Lily … auch wenn sie nicht durch seine Hand gestorben war, Schuld an ihrem Tod trug er doch.  
Dann die Zeit als Todesser. Ja, es war gut, dass sein Herz gefroren war. Sonst hätten ihn diese Dinge um den Verstand gebracht: Männer foltern, Frauen vergewaltigen, Menschen töten.

Natürlich hatte es auch unangenehme Seiten gegeben. Wie hätte er einem anderen Menschen erklären sollen, dass sein Herz, gefroren in seiner Brust, zu keinerlei Gefühl mehr in der Lage war?  
Doch auch das erledigte sich. Die wenigen Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, hatten es verstanden: Er war nicht in der Lage dazu ihnen wie auch immer geartete menschliche Wärme zu geben, weil in ihm alles kalt und gefroren war.

Doch dann kam sie. Das kleine Gryffindor-Mädchen, mit den wuschigen Haaren und den braunen Augen. Nach dem Unterricht blieb sie vor ihm stehen, sah ihm wissend in die Augen und hob die Hand, um sie auf seinen Brustkorb zu legen.

Und jetzt lag diese warme Hand auf seinem Herz, durchdrang die eisige Kälte, begann sein Herz aufzutauen. Er begann wieder zu fühlen!


	2. Nacht: Alles was ich brauche

**Mrs. Darcy:** Danke. Ich hoffe es geht auch vielversprechend weiter. ;)

*~*~*~*

Ich fühle eine unbekannte Zärtlichkeit in mir aufsteigen, während ich dich beobachte. Du schläfst vertrauensvoll in meinen Armen. Das was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist, hätte ich niemals zulassen dürfen. Es war dumm, unvorsichtig und nicht zuletzt absolut egoistisch. Und doch, ich bereue es nicht.  
Ich fürchte den Moment, in dem du erwachen wirst. Ich ahne bereits, dass die Reue sich in deinen Gesichtszügen manifestieren wird. Du wirst dir den Schlaf aus den Augen reiben und dann erklären, dass all dies ein großer Fehler war. Und dann wirst du hastig deine Schuluniform wieder anziehen und den Kerker fluchtartig verlassen.  
Natürlich ist es das Beste, was du tun kannst. Das Beste für dich und auch für mich. Noch besser wäre es allerdings gewesen, wenn all dies nie passiert wäre.

Es fällt mir ohnehin schwer zu glauben, dass ich nicht nur einen sehr realistischen Traum habe. Aber dein warmer, weicher Körper in meinen Armen und dein leises, gleichmäßiges Atmen, das in der Stille meines Schlafzimmers zu hören ist, lässt überhaupt keine Zweifel daran zu, dass dies die Realität ist: Ich habe mit dir geschlafen.  
Wie ist es nur so weit gekommen? Wieso hast du am gestrigen Abend an meine Tür geklopft? Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass du etwas von einem Studium erzähltest. Dass du die Empfehlung eines Zaubertränkemeisters bräuchtest, um Zaubertränke studieren zu können.  
Ich beugte mich näher zu dir, in der Absicht dich einzuschüchtern. Hatte einen zynischen Kommentar schon auf den Lippen.

Doch dann war ich plötzlich von deinem Geruch umgeben. Vanille, gemischt mit einer Note, die mich entfernt an Moschus erinnerte. Ich beging einen folgenschweren Fehler: Ich sah dir in die Augen und verlor mich fast augenblicklich in ihnen.  
Wer den nächsten Schritt tat, das weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich erinnere mich nur an das Gefühl deiner seidigen Lippen, an deine kleinen Fäuste, die sich in mein Haar krallten.  
Ich war noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, um dich in den Raum hineinzuziehen und die Tür zu zustoßen, ohne den Kuss zu lösen.

Dann wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, was ich hier tat. Ich löste mich von dir und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Warum …?", setzte ich zu einer Frage an, doch du legtest mir den Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Frag nicht", batest du und dann waren da wieder deine Lippen, die mir den Atem und den Willen zum weiter fragen nahmen.  
Ich drängte dich in Richtung meines Schlafzimmers. Dort fielen nach und nach Kleidungsstücke zu Boden und schließlich fanden wir uns komplett entkleidet auf meinem Bett wieder. Hände und Lippen suchten sich ihren Weg über unsere bebenden Körper. Ich verlor mich in dir und wir schwebten gemeinsam in die höchsten Höhen.

Und nun liege ich hier und bin zumindest für diese eine Nacht der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Dennalles was ich brauche heute Nacht ist eigentlich nicht viel: Nur einen Platz, von dem aus ich deinen Schlaf beobachten kann. *

*~*~*~*

* Leicht verfremdetes Zitat aus dem Song Nacht von Kettcar.

Vielleicht wirkt der Oneshot ein bisschen unfertig, aber ich bin irgendwie der Meinung, dass das so sein muss. ;-)


	3. Schnee: Ablenkungsmanöver

Dieses Ficlet macht hoffentlich dann Sinn, wenn man die Überschrift miteinbezieht. ;-)

*~*~*~*

Fröstelnd rieb sich Hermine mit den behandschuhten Händen über die Oberarme. „Lass uns einen Spaziergang um den Großen See machen", hatte er gesagt. Wie, bei Merlins Barte, war dieser Mann auf die Idee gekommen einen Spaziergang zu machen? Es war Winter! Im Winter machte man keine Spaziergänge, im Winter kuschelte man sich mit einem guten Buch und einer Tasse Tee vor dem Kamin ein.

Überhaupt fand sie es äußerst verdächtig, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape, der Stubenhocker per exellence, auf diesen Spaziergang bestanden hatte. Normalerweise war es ihr Part ihn zumindest hin und wieder dazu zu bewegen, seinen muffigen Kerker zu verlassen.

„Trödel nicht so!" Seine ungeduldige Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge.

„Der hat gut Reden", murmelte Hermine unwirsch. „Wenn ich so lange Beine hätte, dann wäre es für mich auch kein Problem allen anderen zwei Schritte voraus zu sein."

Plötzlich lief sie in etwas Weiches, aber Unnachgiebiges hinein. „Was zur Hölle …?", fluchte sie ungehalten.

„Erstens liegt es nicht an meinen langen Beinen, dass ich dir um einiges voraus bin und zweitens sind es nicht nur zwei Schritte, sondern mindestens ein ganzer Kilometer."

Hermine seufzte genervt. Manchmal war dieser Mann wirklich verdammt anstrengend! Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich: Sie war tatsächlich in den Zaubertränkemeister hinein gelaufen, der einfach abrupt stehen geblieben war. „Erklärst du mir jetzt auch noch, wieso du einfach so stehen bleibst?"

„Nein", antwortete er lapidar. Der Blick den sie ihm daraufhin zuwarf, gehörte zu der Marke „Wenn Blicke töten könnten". Er fiel zwar nicht tot um, aber immerhin ließ er sich nun doch dazu herab eine Antwort zu geben: „Nun ja, ich dachte mir, es könnte nicht schaden, dir den praktischen Beweis zu erbringen, dass ich dir weit voraus bin. Hätte ich es nicht getan, dann würdest du mir spätestens jetzt widersprechen."

Ein wenig verwirrt versuchte die junge Frau den Sinn hinter diesen Worten zu finden, doch ehe ihr das gelang, entdeckte sie das süffisante Grinsen in Severus' Gesicht. „Wenn du nicht überzeugen kannst, dann stifte Verwirrung." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging mit großen Schritten weiter den verschneiten Weg entlang.

Jetzt war es eindeutig genug! Zeit für Rache, beschloss Hermine. Sie bückte sich, formte einen Schneeball und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft in Severus' Richtung. Dieser fuhr herum als das nasse Etwas ihn im Nacken traf und vermutlich hielt ihn nur Hermines begeistertes Kichern davon ab, ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hexen.

„Na warte", knurrte er, bevor er mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr war. Dann kickte er ihr die Beine unter dem Körper weg, setzte sich auf sie und begann sie mit Schnee ein zu seifen.

„Nein! Aufhören!", verlangte sie lachend.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran", erklärte er, während er eine weitere Hand voll Schnee genüsslich in ihrem Gesicht zerrieb.

Dann wendete sich plötzlich das Blatt: Hermine stopfte Severus nun ihrerseits einen Klumpen Schnee in den Nacken und dies genügte, um ihn einen folgenschweren Fehler zu machen. Als er versuchte den Schnee wieder aus seiner Jacke zu holen, schubste sie ihn von sich herunter und setzte sich auf ihn, um ihn mit Schnee einzureiben.

Eine ganze Weile ging das noch so weiter und schließlich lagen sie beide atemlos nebeneinander im Schnee. Sobald er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, stand Severus auf und hielt Hermine die Hand hin. „Komm schon. Nicht schlapp machen. Wir haben noch etwas vor."

Hermine ignorierte seine Hand und musterte ihn skeptisch. „Wir haben noch etwas vor? Ich dachte wir machen nur einen Spaziergang?" Sie stand auf, musterte Severus von oben bis unten und musste lachen. „Was auch immer wir noch vorhaben, ich hoffe, ich muss mich dafür nicht mehr in Gesellschaft begeben, wenn ich so aussehe wie du." Seine Kleidung und seine Haare waren über und über mit Schnee bedeckt und seine Wangen hatten eine gesunde rötliche Färbung angenommen.

Einen winzigen Moment lang blitzte Unsicherheit in seinen Augen auf, dann setzte er ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf. „Lass dich überraschen."

Etwa eine Viertelstunde liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Nichts, außer dem leisen Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Stiefeln, störte die Stille. Schließlich erkannte Hermine wohin der Weg führte. „Wir gehen nach Hogwarts? Aber wieso? Wir kommen aus Hogwarts." Tatsächlich waren sie vor nicht einmal einer Stunde von Hogwarts aus aufgebrochen.

Severus gab ein unwilliges Brummeln von sich. „Hör auf ständig zu fragen. Ich werde dir sowieso keine Antwort geben."

Kurz darauf erreichten sie das Schloss. Notdürftig klopften sie sich den Schnee in der Eingangshalle von den Kleidern. Dann reichte Severus ihr seine Hand. „Komm mit."

„Wohin?" Doch er schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und widerwillig nahm sie seine Hand. Es schien so, als müsse sie sich tatsächlich überraschen lassen.

Er zog sie mit sich in Richtung Großer Halle, doch ehe er die Türen auf stieß, murmelte er: „Schließ die Augen."

Einen Moment war Hermine versucht erneut „Wieso?" zu fragen, doch sie ahnte bereits, dass sie ohnehin keine Antwort bekommen würde. Mittlerweile war sie auch neugierig genug, um die Anweisung fraglos zu befolgen.

Sie hörte, wie Severus die Türen öffnete, dann schob er sie in die Große Halle hinein. „Mach die Augen auf", erklang seine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr.

Ehe sie das tun konnte erklang ein vielstimmiges „Überraschung!". Sie riss die Augen auf und glaubte im ersten Augenblick ihnen nicht trauen zu können. Es schien ganz so, als wäre jeder Mensch hier, den sie kannte. Harry und Ron standen ganz vorne und strahlten sie fröhlich an. Luna und Neville waren da, die Professoren McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick entdeckte sie in der Menge, Hagrids große Gestalt war kaum zu übersehen und sogar ihre Eltern waren hier.

Fassungslos drehte sie sich zu Severus um, der sie mit einem warmen Lächeln betrachtete. „Aber wieso?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag", sagte er mit weicher Stimme und gab ihr einen Kuss.


	4. Abendessen: Deeskalation

„Severus!" Der Angesprochene zog den Kopf unwillkürlich zwischen seine Schultern. Die Herrin des Hauses klang ziemlich ungehalten.

„Ja, Liebling?"

Wie eine Furie stürmte Hermine ins Wohnzimmer, brachte dabei das Kunststück fertig über keinen der überall herumliegenden Bücherstapel zu stolpern, ihnen sogar noch den ein oder anderen bitterbösen Blick zuzuwerfen, und baute sich vor ihrem Mann auf. 'Das hat sie sich bestimmt von Molly Weasley abgeschaut', dachte Severus unbehaglich, als sie ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

„Du hast die Bücher immer noch nicht eingeräumt."

Dieser Streit war zu einem allwöchentlichen Ritual geworden. Jeden Samstagmorgen forderte Hermine ihn dazu auf, die Bücher, die überall (und überall meinte auch überall: sogar im Badezimmer und in der Küche fanden sich Bücher) herumlagen, wieder in die Regale zu stellen. Bereits an dieser Stelle war der Streit immer eskaliert. Er hatte jedes Mal darauf hingewiesen, dass dies nach wie vor seine Wohnung sei und er die Bücher dann einräumen würde, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Die Konsequenz war eine Auslagerung aus dem heimischen Schlafzimmer und tagelanger Sexentzug. Diese Maßnahmen wurden immer erst dann aufgehoben, wenn er die Bücher endlich eingeräumt hatte.

Heute allerdings wollte er neue Wege beschreiten. „Tatsächlich?" Er gab sich gelassener, als er war. Er hatte irgendwann einsehen müssen, dass Hermine einfach am längeren Hebel saß.

„Ich habe es wirklich satt. Woche für Woche die selbe Diskussion. Mach nur so weiter! Dann kannst du ..."

„... die nächsten Tage auf dem Sofa schlafen, ich weiß." Er setzte ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln auf. „Ich habe doch nur", er suchte einen Moment lang nach dem richtigen Wort, „produktionsoptimierend gedacht."

„Produktionsoptimierend? So, so ..." Mist. Es schien nicht so, als hätte er sie überzeugt. Aber das war eben das Problem, wenn man eine intelligente Frau heiratete. Nicht nur, dass sie die meisten Fremdwörter verstand, mit denen er immer dann um sich schmiss, wenn er seinen Gegenüber verwirren wollte, nein, sie ließ sich nicht einmal von ihnen einlullen.

„Ja, produktionsoptimierend. Sieh mal, jede Woche räume ich die Bücher zurück ins Regal. Und jede Woche räumen wir beide", er gab sich wirklich Mühe dieses 'beide' nicht über die Maße zu betonen, doch Hermines säuerlicher Miene nach gelang ihm das nicht ganz, „haargenau die selben Bücher wieder heraus und verteilen sie in der Wohnung."

Hermine schien zu stutzen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich und die ganze Körperhaltung wesentlich weicher. „Du hast Recht", sagte sie schließlich verblüfft. Severus verkniff sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, denn das hätte sicher dafür gesorgt, dass der bisher vermiedene Streit doch noch ausbrechen würde.

„Das ist wirklich seltsam", sagte sie, während sie sich auf das Sofa neben ihn setzte. „Das ist mir nie aufgefallen. Weder, dass auch ich es war, die Bücher in der Wohnung verteilte, noch, dass es immer die selben sind." Sie wirkte plötzlich richtig niedergeschlagen.

Severus legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich heran. „Liebling, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Du hattest so viele andere Dinge im Kopf. Da kann es schon einmal passieren, dass man jemanden zu Unrecht beschuldigt." Nun, da die Gefahr eines Streits vorläufig gebannt war, konnte er es sich wieder erlauben ein paar Spitzen zu platzieren.

„Aber das ist es doch gar nicht. Wir streiten uns seit Wochen – ach was, seit Monaten - völlig unnötig. Nur weil ich nicht nachgedacht habe. Ich habe es wirklich schon bereut, dass wir zusammen gezogen sind. Ich dachte, ich hätte unsere Beziehung dadurch zerstört. Ich wollte doch nur, dass wir zwischen meinem Studium und deinen Verpflichtungen als Lehrer endlich wieder mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Dann dieser ständige Streit und plötzlich war jegliche Romantik aus unserer Beziehung verschwunden." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Sie wirkte erschöpft. „Vielleicht war ich zu naiv. Ich dachte, unsere Liebe würde alle Widerstände überwinden. Wie bei Romeo und Julia. Und jetzt wären wir beinahe an alltäglichem Kleinkram gescheitert."

Severus fand, dass Hermine übertrieb und die Lage unnötig dramatisierte. Er hätte jetzt darauf hinweisen können, dass Romeo und Julia zum einen nur die Erfindung eines britischen Schriftstellers waren und sie zum anderen nie die Gelegenheit bekamen sich und ihre Liebe am Alltag zu messen, doch er entschied sich für eine andere, in seinen Augen wesentlich subtilere und deshalb wirkungsvollere Methode.

„Vergiss Romeo und Julia. Wann gibt es Abendbrot?" Der Blick der ihn darauf traf, hätte einen zart besaiteten Menschen sicher in Tränen ausbrechen lassen, doch er erwiderte ihn gelassen. „Was denn? Willst du wirklich tauschen? Am Ende waren sie tot", stellte er trocken fest.

Er konnte an Hermines Gesicht sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete. Schließlich schien die Botschaft bei ihr angekommen zu sein, denn sie begann zu schmunzeln. „Du hast Recht. Mit einem toten Romeo ließe es sich bestimmt nicht so gut streiten wie mit dir." Er hatte es immer geahnt! In Wirklichkeit genoss sie es mit ihm zu streiten. „Lass uns zu Abend essen und dann räumen wir die Bücher gemeinsam weg."

*~*~*~*

hm ... ich überlege immer noch, ob der letzte Absatz tatsächlich dazu gehört. Aber ich wollte mich nicht schon wieder damit rausreden, dass das so unfertig wirken muss. ;-)

Und erneut erwies sich Kettcar als äußerst inspirierend. im Original aus dem Song "Balu":  
_Vergiss Romeo und Julia,  
wann gibt's Abendbrot?  
Willst du wirklich tauschen?  
Am Ende war'n sie tot._


	5. Wie?

**Elli: **Oh, ein weiterer Kettcar-Liebhaber? :) Mal gucken, was sich noch alles von denen klauen lässt ... Heute geht es allerdings erstmal kettcar-frei weiter. ;)

Hier der Versuch eines weiteren Drabbles. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher ob das eine Wendung ist oder ob sie lustig ist, aber das könnt ihr mir dann ja in einem Review erzählen. ;)

*~*~*~*

„Wie zur Hölle …?" Entsetzt sah Harry sich um. „Wie könnt ihr hier nur leben?"  
„Wieso?" Irritiert ließ Hermine ihren Blick nun ebenfalls schweifen, fand aber nichts Ungewöhnliches.  
Ron schien es völlig die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Er stand schweigend neben ihnen und musterte die Wohnung mit großen Augen und offenem Mund.  
„Wir haben uns ja von Anfang an gefragt, wie du mit Snape zusammenleben kannst, aber das hier ...", Harry machte eine ausladende Geste, „übersteigt meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen."  
„Herrgott, Harry James Potter! Was ist dein Problem?"  
„So viele Bücher", keuchte Ron.


	6. Wo?: Versteckt

Das konnte nicht sein. Er musste hier sein! Fassungslos starrte ich auf die Blutlache. Genau hier hatten wir ihn zurückgelassen vor dem Endkampf. Wo war er? ›Wo ist seine Leiche?‹, korrigierte ich mich selbst in Gedanken und biss mir dabei auf die Unterlippe, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
Plötzlich wünschte ich mir, seine Erinnerungen nicht gesehen zu haben. Ich hätte Severus Snape auch weiterhin hassen können, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass er in Wirklichkeit zu uns gehört hatte. Ich könnte jetzt bei den anderen sein, unsere Toten betrauern und froh darüber sein, dass ich überlebt hatte. Stattdessen stand ich in einem dämmerigen Raum in der heulenden Hütte und starrte einen rot-bräunlichen Fleck auf dem Boden an.  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Röcheln. Es war aus dem Nebenraum gekommen. Ich umklammerte den Zauberstab in meiner Hand fester und schlich mich zu der angelehnten Tür. Ich lugte vorsichtig durch den Spalt und atmete erleichtert auf, als ich Snape entdeckte, der an der Wand lehnte.  
Ich stieß die Tür auf und trat langsam näher. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war kalkweiß im Gesicht, aber sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Er lebte!  
»Verschwinden Sie!« Seine Stimme war so schwach, dass ich ihn kaum verstand.  
Ich ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und betrachtete die Bisswunde mit morbider Faszination. Sie blutete nach wie vor heftig. Erstaunlich, dass überhaupt noch Blut in Snape war. »Wieso leben Sie noch? Naginis Gift hätte Sie töten müssen, wenn es schon der Blutverlust nicht getan hat.«  
Es schien ihn unwahrscheinlich viel Mühe zu kosten die Augen zu öffnen. »Granger, selbst in meinem jetzigen Zustand können Sie Ihren Wissensdurst nicht zügeln? Verschwinden Sie! Ich werde Ihre Fragen nicht beantworten.« Wie um diese Aussage bestätigen, flatterten seine Lider plötzlich, bevor sie sich schlossen. Es schien ganz so, als sei Snape bewusstlos geworden.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete ich ihn. Was jetzt? Ich konnte ihn unmöglich hier liegen und sterben lassen. Hogwarts schied aus, denn der Krankenflügel war nicht nur hoffnungslos überfüllt, ich war mir auch sicher, dass Snape dort nicht hin wollte. Das Ferienhaus meiner Eltern! Ja, das war gut. Dort würde ich ihn hinbringen.

»Ich hasse Sie«, murmelte Snape, als ich ihm einen widerlich schmeckenden Trank gab, der die Blutbildung beschleunigen sollte.  
»Dann sind wir in den letzten zwei Tagen ja ein ganzes Stück weiter gekommen, als die sieben Jahre zuvor.« Als er mir einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, setzte ich noch einen erklärenden Satz hinzu. »Immerhin bin ich Ihnen jetzt nicht mehr gleichgültig.«  
Und dann geschah etwas Unglaubliches: Snape verzog die Mundwinkel tatsächlich zu so etwas ähnlichem, wie einem Lächeln.

Das konnte nicht sein. Er musste hier sein! Fassungslos starrte ich auf das leere Bett. Genau hier hatte ich ihn gestern zurückgelassen. Wo war er?  
Ich durchsuchte das Haus vom Keller bis zum Dachboden. Ich suchte im Garten, in der Gartenlaube und erst als die Nacht hereinbrach, gestand ich mir ein, dass er weg war. Ohne ein Wort des Dankes. Nicht einmal einen Zettel hatte er da gelassen.  
Dann musste ich über mich selbst schmunzeln. Was hatte ich erwartet? Snape hatte es gehasst von mir abhängig zu sein und eigentlich hätte ich ahnen müssen, dass er verschwinden würde, sobald seine gesundheitliche Verfassung es zuließ.  
Nichtsdestotrotz musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es mich traurig machte. In der vergangenen Woche, in der ich Snape gesund gepflegt hatte, waren wir uns zwar nicht wirklich näher gekommen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Mauer, mit der er sich zu umgeben schien, bröckelig wurde. Vielleicht war er ja deshalb sang- und klanglos verschwunden? Aus Angst, dass die Mauer fallen würde?  
Darüber hinaus fand ich es äußerst ärgerlich, dass Snape weg war. Er hatte mir keine einzige meiner Fragen beantwortet. Und dabei brannte ich darauf zu erfahren, wie er es geschafft hatte, zu überleben.

Alle meine Versuche Severus Snape zu finden scheiterten. Ich suchte ihn in Spinners End, versuchte es in Hogwarts und schließlich war ich sogar so verzweifelt, dass ich bei den Malfoys und Professor McGonagall nachfragte.  
Niemand hatte ihn gesehen. Alle waren der Meinung, er sei tot. Ich erzählte ihnen nicht, dass er noch lebte, dass ich ihn gesund gepflegt hatte. Irgendwie ahnte ich, dass er nicht gefunden werden wollte und eigentlich fand ich auch, dass er das Recht dazu hatte. Er hatte so viel für den Kampf gegen Voldemort geopfert, dass es ihm jetzt zustand, sich vor der Welt zu verstecken.  
Dennoch ließ mich der Gedanke an ihn nicht los. Wo war er? Die Frage, wie er es geschafft hatte den Schlangenbiss zu überleben, bohrte in mir und es frustrierte mich, dass ich vermutlich niemals eine Antwort auf sie bekommen würde.

»Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!«, verlangte ich eher empört, als verängstigt. Der Zauberstab in meiner Tasche, dessen Griff ich jetzt mit einer Hand umschloss, gab mir genug Sicherheit, um mich nicht vor der maskierten Gestalt zu fürchten, die auf mich zu kam.  
Ja, vielleicht war es unklug sich abends alleine in diesem Teil von Muggel-London herumzutreiben, doch ich hatte dieses alte Kräuterweib dringend aufsuchen müssen, um von ihr ein paar seltene Kräuter zu kaufen, die in der Zaubererwelt nur schwer zu beschaffen waren.  
Das »Expelliarmus« kam so schnell und unerwartet, dass ich keine Chance mehr hatte zu reagieren.  
»Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie von mir?« Meine Stimme zitterte und ich biss mir fest auf die Innenseite meiner Wange, um die Panik zurück zu halten, die sich meiner bemächtigen wollte.  
»Ich werde dir das geben, was du verdient hast. Den Tod, Schlammblut.«  
Die Angst schwappte wie eine große Welle über mir zusammen und machte es mir unmöglich mich zu bewegen. Ich war wie erstarrt und konnte der Gestalt nur dabei zugucken, wie sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab Schritt für Schritt auf mich zu kam.  
»Ja, damit hast du nicht gerechnet, nicht wahr? Nicht alle haben den dunklen Lord vergessen, auch wenn er seit fünf Jahren tot ist.« Mittlerweile war die Gestalt so nah herangetreten, dass sie ihren Zauberstab gegen meine Brust drücken konnte. »Du wirst hier und heute durch meine Hand sterben.« Ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment nichts seliger, als mich bewegen zu können, doch ich konnte keinen Muskel rühren. »Avada ...«  
Plötzlich ging alles furchtbar schnell. Erst ertönte ein leises »Plopp«, dann ein laut gebrülltes »Stupor!«, ein roter Funkenstrahl flog durch die Luft und mein Angreifer fiel geschockt auf den Boden.  
»Miss Granger!« Bei Merlin, war das etwa Snape? »Miss Granger?« Ich fand es selbst viel zu dramatisch, aber ich konnte es nicht ändern: Als ich erkannte, dass mein Retter tatsächlich Snape war, sank ich mehr oder weniger elegant in Ohnmacht.

»Verdammt, mach endlich die Augen auf, Granger!« Nur widerwillig schlug ich die Augen auf.  
»Wo … wo bin ich?« Als ich meine Umgebung näher betrachtete, fiel mir auf, was das für eine blöde Frage war. Die Decke gehörte ohne Zweifel zu meinem Wohnzimmer, genau so wie das Sofa, auf dem ich lag.  
Snape schien die Frage genau so blöd zu finden, denn er ignorierte sie einfach. »Wie geht es Ihnen?«, fragte er stattdessen. Dass ein unterschwelliges ›Geht es Ihnen gut genug, dass ich endlich verschwinden kann?‹ mitklang, das mochte ich mir auch nur einbilden. Nichtsdestotrotz hielt ich es für besser, nicht zuzugeben, dass es mir gut ging, denn dann wäre er gewiss sofort verschwunden.  
»Wo kamen Sie denn so plötzlich her? Wo waren Sie die letzten fünf Jahre? Ich habe Sie gesucht.« Ok, vielleicht stand ich doch ein wenig unter Schock. Natürlich war ich neugierig, aber für gewöhnlich plapperte ich nicht einfach so drauf los.  
Snape schien sich zu amüsieren. Zumindest grinste er verhalten. »Daraus, dass Sie schon wieder Fragen stellen, schließe ich, dass es Ihnen nicht allzu schlecht geht.« Ich rechnete fest damit, dass er jetzt aufstehen und verschwinden würde, doch er überraschte mich. »Ich denke, ich sollte Ihnen ein paar Dinge erklären. Was halten Sie von einer Tasse Tee? Dabei lässt es sich besser reden.«

»Genau aus dem Grund wollte ich damals, dass Sie verschwinden. Dadurch, dass Sie mich retteten, stand ich plötzlich tief in Ihrer Schuld. Ich hatte es immer für abergläubischen Schnickschnack gehalten, diese Geschichte mit der Lebensschuld. Doch nachdem Sie mich gerettet hatten, wusste ich, dass es wahr war. Ich habe es gehasst. Und ich habe gehofft, dass der Ruf mich nicht erreichen würde, wenn ich nur weit genug weg wäre.« Er schnaubte amüsiert. »Wie naiv ich doch war. Der Ruf war so mächtig, ich hatte gar keine Chance mich zu wehren. Und dabei war ich am anderen Ende der Welt, in Australien.«  
»Sie sind nach Australien geflohen, weil Sie mir nicht das Leben retten wollten?« Das war jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen stark reduziert, aber letztlich genau das, was er gesagt hatte.  
»Ich wollte es nicht tun, weil ich in Ihrer Schuld stehe«, antwortete er.  
Einen Moment lang überlegte ich, ob ich ihn jetzt beleidigt vor die Tür setzen sollte, doch da war noch diese eine Frage, auf die ich dringendst eine Antwort wollte. »Wie haben Sie es geschafft Naginis Biss zu überleben?«  
»Nun«, Snape schlug die Beine lässig übereinander, »ich ahnte, dass der dunkle Lord mich bald töten würde. Er war schon immer paranoid. Er traute niemandem und er fürchtete, dass ich zu mächtig wurde. Er befürchtete, die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren.« Snape lächelte freudlos. »Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er schon seit Jahren keine Macht mehr über mich hatte. Wie dem auch sei, nach Dumbledores Tod«, hier stockte er einen beinahe unmerklichen Augenblick, »hielt ich es für sinnvoll mich gegen alle Eventualitäten zu rüsten und entnahm eine Probe von Naginis Gift, um ein Gegengift zu entwickeln. So wie es aussieht, war ich erfolgreich.«  
Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich meine Frage zu kurz gefasst hatte. Eigentlich interessierte es mich nicht primär _wie_ Snape überlebt hatte, sondern _wieso_ er Vorkehrungen für sein Überleben getroffen hatte. Aus welchem Grund hätte er überleben wollen?  
»Welche Frage brennt Ihnen noch auf der Zunge, Granger?« Mist. Hatte sich das so deutlich auf meinem Gesicht abgezeichnet? Konnte ich ihm so eine indiskrete Frage den wirklich stellen? »Letzte Chance, Granger. Wer weiß, ob wir uns noch einmal wiedersehen.«  
Gut, keine Zeit für falsche Scheu. »Wieso wollten Sie überleben?«  
Snape lächelte bitter. »Ich wollte nicht überleben.«  
»Wozu dann das Gegengift?«  
»Das sollte dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht zu früh sterbe. Ich wollte nicht sterben, bevor klar war, dass ich nicht mehr gebraucht werde. Und der Blutverlust hätte mich letztlich getötet, wenn Sie mich nicht ungebeten gerettet hätten.«  
Urplötzlich fühlte ich eine tiefe Traurigkeit in mir aufsteigen. Ich hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob Snape sterben wollte. Ich war damals felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er leben wollte. Das jedermann leben wollte. »Es tut mir leid«, flüsterte ich. Ich hatte einen großen, festen Kloß in meinem Hals. ›Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu heulen‹, beschwor ich mich selber.  
»Es ist schon gut, Miss Granger. Es war alles richtig so. Hätten Sie mich damals nicht gegen meinen Willen gerettet, dann hätte ich Sie heute nicht retten können.«  
Das war logisch, aber dennoch verwirrte es mich, so etwas aus Snapes Mund zu hören. »Es kann Ihnen doch gleichgültig sein, ob ich lebe oder sterbe.« Das meinte ich genau so, wie ich es sagte und doch hoffte ein kleiner, verräterischer Teil von mir, dass er jetzt bekunden würde, dass es ihm sehr wohl etwas bedeutete. Dass ich ihm etwas bedeutete.  
»Das könnte es, kleine Gryffindor«, murmelte er. »Und das sollte es auch. Aber das ist es nicht.« Dann stand er auf und verließ beinahe fluchtartig meine Wohnung.

*~*~*~*

Ja, ich gebe zu, das Ende ist diesmal seeehr offen, aber eine Fortsetzung ist durchaus in Planung. Also falls Interesse besteht. ;)


	7. Stern: Sterne sehen

Ich wischte meine schweißnassen Hände an meiner Hose ab. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Ich stand vor der Tür des gefürchtetsten Lehrers von Hogwarts und spielte mit dem Gedanken zu klopfen. 'Es ist noch nicht zu spät zum umkehren', flüsterte die Stimme der Vernunft. Aber ich wollte nicht umkehren. Ich wusste noch nicht, dass Severus Snape bereits am folgenden Abend den Schulleiter ermorden und darauf fluchtartig das Schloss verlassen würde, aber ich ahnte, dass dies die vielleicht letzte Gelegenheit sein würde.  
'Gelegenheit wozu?', verlangte die Vernunft zu wissen. Doch das wusste ich selbst nicht so genau. Es mochte sein, dass das alles nur Einbildung war. Aber da waren diese kleinen, subtilen Gesten, die mich glauben ließen, dass da mehr war. Mehr sein könnte. Ob ich das wollte, wusste ich nicht.  
Ich wusste nur, dass ich meinen Gefühlen niemals Herr werden würde, wenn ich nicht an diese Tür klopfen würde. So hob ich kurzentschlossen die zur Faust geballte Hand und klopfte hastig, bevor mich der Mut wieder verlassen konnte.

Die Zeit begann sich zu dehnen, aus Sekunden schienen Minuten zu werden. 'Er ist nicht da', flüsterte die Vernunft. 'Geh!' Beinahe hätte ich es getan, doch als ich mich gerade abwenden wollte, öffnete sich die Tür.  
„Miss Granger?", fragte der Tränkemeister mit milder Überraschung in der Stimme.  
„Guten Abend, Sir. Ich habe … ich habe eine Bitte an Sie." Tatsächlich hatte ich mir ein Alibi für mein Hiersein zurecht gelegt.  
Er musterte mich eine ganze Weile abschätzend, schließlich seufzte er entnervt und ich rechnete schon fest damit, dass er mich nun abkanzeln und zurück in den Gryffindorturm schicken würde, doch stattdessen nickte er auffordernd.  
Etwas übereifrig, wie es nun einmal meine Art war, wenn ich nervös war, begann ich zu erklären. Dass ich nach meinem Abschluss Zaubertränke studieren wolle und dass ich dafür die Empfehlung eines Zaubertränkemeisters brauchen würde.  
Für einen Moment lang glaubte ich tatsächlich so etwas wie Stolz in seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu entdecken, doch ehe ich mir wirklich sicher war, verzog er die Lippen zu einem zynischen Lächeln.

_Ein kurzer Glanz in deinem Lächeln,  
ein Augenblick,  
zu kurz um alles auszusprechen  
und Worte geben nichts zurück. _

Unwillkürlich zog ich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, in Erwartung eines spöttischen Kommentars. Er beugte sich drohend näher zu mir und ich schloss die Augen, um dem kalten Blick aus den harten, schwarzen Augen zu entfliehen.  
Vermutlich war das ein Fehler, denn plötzlich traf mich sein Geruch mit voller Macht. Eine Mischung aus Sandelholz und verschiedenen Kräuter. Und aus Mann. Näher konnte ich es nicht bestimmen. Und das wollte ich eigentlich auch nicht, denn ich ahnte bereits, dass ich diesen Geruch ohnehin nie wieder vergessen würde, völlig gleichgültig, ob ich ihn jetzt bis auf seine letzte Geruchsnote analysierte oder nicht.  
Dieser Geruch machte mich schwach. Das war in diesem Moment gar nicht gut und so beschloss ich, dass es besser war sich seinem Blick zu stellen, als sich allzu sehr auf diesen betörenden Geruch zu konzentrieren.

_Dein Duft wird auf mich warten,  
falls ich zurückkehren kann. _

Woher hätte ich auch ahnen sollen, dass ich damit dermaßen daneben lag? Seine Augen fesselten mich_._ Das hatten sie schon öfter getan, aber diesmal war ich nicht vor Angst wie paralysiert, sondern diesmal bannte mich das, was ich tief in diesen Augen las. Gier, Verlangen … Zuneigung? Letzteres schien mir so abwegig, dass ich es nicht glauben konnte.  
Nichtsdestotrotz durchfuhr mich ein heißer Schauer. Severus Snape wollte mich? Mich, die nervige Besserwisserin? Mich, einen Teil des Goldenen Trios? Die Erkenntnis, dass ich ihn ebenfalls wollte, traf mich wie ein Schlag.  
Furcht, Angst, Respekt, ein leiser Hauch Bewunderung … das waren alles Gefühle, die ich mit meinem Zaubertränkeprofessor in Verbindung bringen konnte. Aber Verlangen?

Aber eigentlich war das egal. 'Eine Hermine Granger lässt sich nicht von Wolllust leiten', erklärte mir die Vernunft. 'Aber es ist die letzte Chance …', erwiderte ein anderer Teil von mir und plötzlich erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich zwei kleine Schritte auf ihn zu machte, mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und meine Lippen auf seine drückte. Es war, als würde jede Stelle, an der sich unsere Körper berührten, urplötzlich aufglühen und eine noch nie gekannte Wärme breitete sich in mir aus.  
Meine Hände wanderten seine Seiten hinauf, verweilten kurz im Nacken und schlichen sich dann in sein Haar. Ich spürte, wie seine Haltung steif wurde und bekam Angst, dass er mich, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich die letzte räumliche Distanz zwischen uns überwunden hatte, wieder von sich stoßen würde. Unbewusst ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten und krallte mich in seinem Haar fest.  
Halb schob ich ihn, halb zog er mich in den Raum hinein, dann stieß er die Tür zu. Als hätte das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür ihn zur Besinnung gebracht, löste er plötzlich den Kuss und sah mich atemlos an. „Warum …?"  
Das war eine Frage, auf die es in diesem Augenblick keine Antwort gab und über die ich in diesem Moment nicht nachdenken wollte. In mir loderte ein Feuer, dass alles rationale Denken weg brannte und nur noch Verlangen zurück ließ. „Frag nicht", bat ich deshalb und küsste ihn wieder.  
Er war nicht sanft, als er mich in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers drängte, aber das war auch nicht das, was ich von ihm verlangte. Ich wollte nur, dass er dieses alles verzehrende Feuer in mir löschte. Doch zunächst tat er sein möglichstes, um es noch mehr anzuheizen.  
Seine Lippen und Hände suchten sich ihren Weg über meinen erhitzten Körper, fanden Stellen, von denen ich nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass sie so empfindsam auf Berührungen reagieren würden und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verlor. Nichts war mehr wichtig, außer diesen unbeschreiblichen Gefühlen, die er in mir auslöste.

_Kannst du die Sterne sehen?  
Brennt der Himmel nur für dich?  
Kannst du durch's Feuer gehen  
und die Glut verbrennt dich nicht? _

Noch nie hatte es ein Mann geschafft mich so in Ekstase zu versetzen. Victor hatte sich damals zwar viel Mühe gegeben, aber da es auch sein erstes Mal gewesen war, hatte er es nicht verstanden die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken und so war das Ganze für mich eher eine Pflichtübung geworden.  
Aber die Hände dieses Mannes gingen mit mir mindestens genau so geschickt um, wie mit seinen Tränkezutaten. Und während mein erstes Mal eher schmerz- als lustvoll war, fiel ich dieses Mal in eine Art Gefühlsrausch.  
Erst als ich völlig ermattet in seinen Armen lag, kam die Melancholie wieder. Ich bereute das Geschehene nicht, aber tief in meinem Innersten wusste ich, dass es das erste und das letzte Mal war, dass ich Professor Severus Snape so nahe gekommen war. Es würde nie wieder passieren.

_Noch spür' ich deine warmen Hände  
zum letzten Mal.  
Unaufhaltsam bricht am Ende,  
was unser Leben war._

Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Es war Snape. Der Mann, den ich nie gemocht hatte. Der mich nie gemocht hatte. Eigentlich sollte ich mich dafür schämen, dass ich mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Aber es tat mir nicht leid. Vielmehr schmerzte dieser Gedanke, dass das, was gerade erst begonnen hatte, wieder enden würde. Enden musste.  
Mühsam schluckte ich, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang mir nicht. Und eigentlich war es auch egal, denn er war längst eingeschlafen.

_Zum Abschied reich' ich dir die Tränen,  
als Erinnerung an mich  
und das Blut in meinen Venen gefriert. _

Vorsichtig löste ich mich aus seinen Armen. Ich wusste, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Nicht ohne Grund hatte ich auf den Moment gewartet, in dem er endlich einschlief. Das würde uns beiden die Peinlichkeit des Abschiedes ersparen. Doch nun, wo dieser Moment gekommen war, konnte ich mich nicht von seinem Anblick lösen. Seit beinahe sechs Jahren hatte ich diesen Mann mindestens einmal die Woche für zwei Schulstunden gesehen und ausgerechnet jetzt konnte ich mich nicht an ihm satt sehen.  
Nur mühsam widerstand ich der Versuchung die Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen glattzustreichen. Stattdessen betrachtete ich auch die anderen Falten, die die Zeit unwiderruflich in seine Haut gegraben hatte. Die Furchen auf seiner Stirn und die um seine Mundwinkel.  
Das Leben war wirklich nicht fair zu Severus Snape gewesen. Deshalb tat mir das, was ich nun tun musste, noch mehr leid. Aber ich musste gehen. Schweigend, ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes. Was hätte es auch zu sagen gegeben? „Tut mir leid, aber du bist mein Lehrer, meine besten Freunde hassen dich und das mit uns hat keine Zukunft"? Das waren Dinge, die wir beide wussten und die nicht ausgesprochen werden mussten.

_Kannst du der Welt vergeben?  
Wirst du jemals glücklich sein?  
Lebst du ein neues Leben  
oder ist es dir zu klein? _

„Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt, Severus", flüsterte ich, bevor ich seine Räume verließ. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm doch mehr gesagt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das tatsächlich das Ende war. Dass ich ihn nur noch einmal — unmittelbar vor seinem Tod — wiedersehen würde.

*~*~*~*

Wie so oft: Alles nur geklaut (zumindest das Kursive und der Titel). Und zwar aus dem Song "Sterne sehen" von Zeraphine.


End file.
